


Demons In The Night

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [16]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Before I Post My Next Whumptober Fic, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Drabble, Guest Starring Reggie's Flannel, Have A Break From The Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), SOFT GAYS, short and sweet, soft cuddles, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: One night when Reggie decides to seek shelter from his parents he decides to spend the night in the studio. When he finally sets up on the couch though, he discovers someone else beat him there.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Demons In The Night

With an admittedly over-dramatic sigh Reggie flopped onto Luke’s couch after dropping his bag by the studio door. His parents were fighting again, and like usual they didn’t even notice when he slipped out of the house to avoid being the center of the fight. Typically he’d go to Alex or Luke’s house if things at his own home got bad enough for him to run, but Luke was starting to patch things up (albiet roughly) with his mom, and Alex’s parents were finally letting him out of the house again. Alex had come out to his parents last week, and it didn’t exactly go over well. Shaking his head clear Reggie reached for his bass without standing up and shouldered the strap. Playing always seemed to calm him down, especially if Luke was playing something for him. Reggie expertly ran his fingers up and down the five-stringed bass, plucking along to a slow song he learned when his parents still cared enough to pay for his music lessons. The music helped clear his mind, the anger of his parent’s voices leaving nothing but a quiet bliss. “Reggie?” Luke’s voice asked quietly. Reggie looked up and saw his boyfriend’s head peeking out from the loft’s fence.

“Luke?” Reggie asked with just as much confusion in his voice. Luke wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at  _ home, _ with his mom. Luke said things were getting  _ better _ . Before he could say anything else, Luke jumped from the loft. After landing on his feet Luke crossed the studio in a few short strides and locked his lips against Reggie’s. Reggie melted into the kiss, instantly feeling a million times better in the arms of his boyfriend. Luke reached up and wrapped his hand up in Reggie’s hair. When they finally broke apart Luke collapsed against his couch, with a smile on his fact that was brighter than the sun. Reggie just shook his head with a light chuckle as Luke reached up and pulled him down next to him.

“Bad fight?” Luke asked as he continued to run his hand through Reggie’s hair. Reggie turned to burrow his face into Luke’s chest. “Hey,” Luke said, brushing a hand against Reggie’s face. “You’re safe now yeah?”

“Yeah,” Reggie said quietly, turning his head so he faced the doors of the studio instead of the century-old back of the couch. Luke’s low hum in response vibrated in his chest, and Reggie relished in the sudden wave of warmth he felt from being wrapped up in Luke’s arms.

“It didn’t work out…” Luke said after they laid in silence for a few minutes. A slight frown curled at the corner of Reggie’s lips.

“Your mom?” Reggie prompted. Luke’s silence was enough of an answer. “I love you you know,” Reggie said, hoping he could get the message through Luke’s incredibly thick skull.

“I love you too,” Luke said back. Reggie twisted, repositioning them so he was curled around Luke’s back. He pulled off his flannel then tossed it over the songwriter, who made a noise of appreciation that sounded similar to a cat’s happy mewling. Reggie smiled into Luke’s back,

“You’d be less cold if you wore sleeves every once in a while.” In response Luke reached to the floor and picked up a pillow, then whacked Reggie’s head with it.

  
“Blasphemy Reginald, blasphemy!” Luke cried out as Reggie started to tickle his sides. Once Reggie decided Luke had enough payback he wrapped his arms around him, tucking the flannel back around him. They laid in silence for another thirty minutes or so until Reggie spoke up again.

“Hey Luke?” Reggie asked, peeking his head over so he could see Luke’s face. Luke grumbled, but answered him,

“Yeah Reg?” Reggie hesitated then,

“Can you sing something? I uh, I can’t sleep.” Luke turned around so they were both facing each other, and pulled the flannel closer so it covered both of them halfway. Luke leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Reggie’s forehead. Reggie’s eyes started fluttering, but he just wasn’t able to sleep yet. Luke smiled, puppy-dog eyes activated and Reggie thought of another thousand reasons why he loved the songwriter.

“‘Course I can Reg,” Luke said. Soon enough Luke’s voice wrapped around Reggie and he basked in its warmth. Reggie curled up in Luke’s arms, eyelids growing heavier as Luke’s melody filled his mind. Finally relaxed Reggie’s world turned black, Luke’s warmth a silent promise that nothing would ever hurt him during the night.


End file.
